9.4.1 ABSTRACT: FLOW CYTOMETRY Director: Tucker LeBien, Ph.D. The mission of the Cancer Center Flow Cytometry Core (hereafter referred to as the Flow Core) is to provide state-of-the-art flow cytometry/cell sorting services, scientific consultation, and technical support to facilitate interaction and advance scientific discovery in a reliable and cost-effective manner. The Flow Core has a 3- laser FACSVantage SE (equipped for high-speed sorting and upgraded with the DiVa option), a 3-laser FACSAria, a 3-laser LSR (I, four FACSCalibur benchtop cytometers and an Amnis ImageStream 100 imaging scanning cytometer. The major services offered are: 1) high-speed multiparameter cell sorting (conducted by a full-time dedicated operator), b) individual investigator training and access to the FACSCaliburs and LSR II, and 3) individual or small group consultation on data acquisition and analysis. The success of the Flow Core is evident by the quality of the science it supports and the broad range of users encompassing the seven research programs.